<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxy by mols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863843">Foxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols'>mols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Literal Oneshots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehee and Yooha find themselves alone at the house, so of course, arguing and fighting ensues but something else happens, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehee/Yooha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Literal Oneshots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/802878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tension between them is out of the charts, honestly. Something like this was gonna happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Weirdly enough, there were only the two of them, and it has been a headache ever since, at least until then.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Both of them breathed heavily as they stared at each other.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They hadn’t exactly fought - physically, but it was being harder and harder to keep things that way.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Taehee’s hands were balled into fists as his jaw worked. Yooha was staring back at him, but somewhat the fox seemed calmer.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His gray-looking eyes were as sharp as his jaw was tensed, though.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They could barely hear any other noise but the sound of their heavy breathing in that small space they elected to argue in the middle of their room.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly though, Taehee felt his body being manhandled, his gaze got blurry for a few seconds before he managed to catch Yooha’s face in front of his own while a pair of hands were pressed around each of his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taehee’s lips opened slightly to protest, or so he thought before Yooha smacked him on the face with his own mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The globin’s eyes went wide and as one of the hands holding him against the wall loosened its strength, Taehee reached for Yooha’s t-shirt, specifically the back of it so he could pull him away but before he knew, his hand barely tugged down Yooha’s t-shirt as he moaned out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taehee flushed at his own sound, feeling like all control had been taken away from him as he groped at Yooha to stand on his two feet yet, while he felt a mind-numbing pressure against his crotch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did I shut you up for once now?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yooha was slightly smirking as he panted himself, Taehee realized, looking at him through clouded eyes, watching how the light of the day reflected against those fair, soft-looking lips. Weird, unfamiliar thoughts blooming in his head like fungi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taehee finally pulled himself by Yooha’s t-shirt and held the nape of his neck as soon as he found foot. His eyes were clear as the sky outside now as he stared at Yooha’s, just so to push his own hips against Yooha’s who meowled to him so, so beautifully Taehee felt a bittersweet pang of affection for him - yes, he felt like losing his mind completely then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you even doing?” Taehee said, panting and pushing Yooha away, right after, as if he had finally broken the spell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yooha frowned, disappointed, but just for a second before he shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I quieted you down, didn’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tried to smirk but grimaced and turned around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taehee blinked as he watched Yooha walking out of the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t wait for me, sweetie!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taehee blinked again, now to reality, the reality of what had just happened, and gasped, shutting his mouth with his own hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was absolutely...It was completely...That perverted fox! He cursed in his mind, pushing at his erection with the heel of his hand so it would stop aching like crazy as it was. It was an unimportant body reaction, a thing that had no meaning. He was safe.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>